


Building Traditions

by magician



Series: Traditions series [3]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Secret Santa, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Prompt: Gingerbread– due 9th Dec/revealed 10th DecThis is the third story in the Traditions saga that started  with"Traditionally Speaking"and continues with"Seasonal Rituals"





	Building Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Gingerbread** – due 9th Dec/revealed 10th Dec
> 
> This is the third story in the Traditions saga that started with ["Traditionally Speaking"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DrabbleDay_Traditions2018/works/16866976) and continues with ["Seasonal Rituals"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DrabbleDay_ChristmasCards2018/works/16883208)

"Ready?" Blair asked. He shot a glance at Jim, who rang the doorbell in answer.  
  
It didn't take Sentinel hearing to identify the high-pitched voice of Jim's six-year-old niece, Becky.  "They're here! They're here!"  
  
Blair grinned, "Sounds like she's excited to see her Uncle Jim."  
  
Jim huffed.  "More like her Uncle Blair.  She's got a big crush on you, Chief."  
  
Blair's grin grew wider.  "And why not?  I'm handsome _and_ charming."  
  
Jim was saved from having to respond by the opening of the door. Karen smiled and waved them in.  
  
Becky was standing next to her, practically vibrating with excitement.  "Did you bring them, Uncle Jim?"  
  
Jim squatted down, showing her a large envelope. "Got 'em right here, sweetheart," he answered, opening his arms. She ran into them, squeezing his neck hard and giving his cheek a big kiss. He kissed her and patted her head, then stood up.    
  
Suddenly shy, Becky turned to Blair and said softly, "Hi, Uncle Blair."  
  
Blair grinned.  "Hi, sweetie, are you ready for our big project?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she nodded, her enthusiasm returning in a flash.  "Mommy's got the dough all rolled out and ready to go."  
  
"Oh, good, 'cause I was worried when I didn't smell gingerbread.  I thought maybe we were at the wrong house."  
  
She giggled.  "You're silly, Uncle Blair.  Mommy made us some chocolate chip cookies.  The gingerbread is for our barn!"

  
  
One week earlier:  
  
"That was delicious, Karen," Jim said as he patted his stomach.  "You have to give me the recipe. Or rather," he continued with a smirk, "give it to Sandburg. He's the better cook."  
  
"Less lazy cook, more like," Blair shot back. "Jim thinks he can get away with spaghetti and stir fry."  
  
Blair and Jim got up from the table, clearing the remains of their lunch and carrying everything into the kitchen.  Jim started rinsing the dishes and loading the dishwasher, while Blair put away the leftovers in Pyrex storage containers.  
  
"Thanks, guys," Karen said, as she started a fresh pot of coffee.  "Let's have dessert on the patio."  
  
Blair wandered into the living room and looked around, smiling at the grouping of family pictures on the mantle.  Jim stayed in the kitchen. "When is Steven due in?"  
  
Karen laughed as the front door opened.  "Just about now." Steven walked in sedately, while Becky ran up to her mother.  "Mommy, Mommy! Look what I've got," she said, waving a paper enthusiastically.  
  
Karen gathered Becky in her arms for a hug, then said, "Say hi to your uncles."  
  
"Hi, Uncle Jim. Hi, Uncle Blair," Becky said, giving each man a hug.    
  
"So, what have you got, Bec?" Blair asked. Becky showed him the paper.  "A gingerbread house exhibition?  Is this for your Brownie troop?"  
  
"Uh, huh," Becky nodded.  "And we have to have our family help us. We have to have it ready in…" she looked at the paper.  
  
"In two weeks," Steven filled in for her.  He sighed, "And I'm leaving town Monday for a business trip, so…" he looked meaningfully at Jim and Blair, "I'm kind of in a bind."  
  
"When do you return?" Blair asked.  
  
"I should be able to wrap it up in a week."  
  
"No problem." He turned to Becky. "Sweetie, did you know that your Uncle Jim is a master builder?" She shook her head. "He made that big bookshelf at our place.  We'll help you build the house, then your dad will help you decorate it when he comes back. How's that?"  
  
"What will Mommy do?"  
  
"You and I will bake the gingerbread and we'll help your uncles build it," Karen answered.  "We'll find a good recipe to make a nice, strong house that tastes good."  
  
"And you and I will go shopping to find the decorations," Steven added.  
  
Becky clapped her hands and smiled.  "This is going to be so cool," she said, making everyone laugh. "But we need to change one thing," she continued, her eyes bright with excitement.

  
  
Later that evening:  
  
"Where the hell are we going to find plans for a gingerbread _barn_?" Jim asked after they arrived home. "And why does she want a barn?"  
  
Blair stared at him. "You're joking, right? For Santa's reindeer to stay in, of course. You know, gingerbread building contests are very popular.  If I can't find something online, I'll get a book at the library." He turned on his laptop. "Come on, let's get started.  We'll need to pick the design and make templates for the pieces before next week. This is going to be awesome!"  
  
Jim shook his head--Blair's unfailing enthusiasm always amazed him.  "Okay, but I'm making coffee and grabbing some of that cake Karen gave us.  I need fortification."

  
  
Present:  
  
The smell of warm spices lingered in the air hours after the pieces had been cut, baked and cooled.  Royal icing filled two pastry bags and the tray base was sitting on the dining room table. Karen, Jim and Becky started assembling the pieces, pausing to add icing or straighten a wall.  Blair pulled out a Polaroid camera, taking pictures of the entire process.  
  
Considering the number of man- (and woman-) hours it had taken to prepare, the actual construction went surprisingly quickly.  In only an hour, the three had assembled the barn and were cleaning up the icing drips. It needed to dry thoroughly before they could decorate with the remaining icing and candies.  Steven and Becky would finish the barn the following day.    
  
They said their goodbyes, Blair leaving the best pictures with Karen.  As they walked onto the street, Blair showed Jim a shot he'd kept: Becky and Jim, heads almost touching, wearing twin frowns of concentration on their faces. A smudge of icing decorated Jim's cheek.  "What do you think? Could this be the start of a tradition?" he asked.  
  
Jim shrugged.  "Maybe. That'll be up to Becky." He gave the picture one more glance, then smiled softly as he climbed in the truck.


End file.
